Sans/Errortale
Error!Sans is an AU destroyer created by Tumblr user, Lover of Piggies. In this AU, he is bent on destroying all AUs and things he considers 'glitches' or 'mistakes' in the multiverse. He uses blue strings to tie up and shatter souls, and if the strings go inside a victim, he will be able to transfer his soul into the victim, making his body turn to nothing but turning the victim into him, controlling them to do whatever he likes and leaving the victim helpless. He can jump from one universe to another, as well as having several other glitchy powers/quirks. This AU connects to many others, so it's best to get to know some other AUs before you jump into this one. Error Sans basically is an AU hunter, seeking and destroying AUs left and right, except for the ones he likes such as Outertale. How he does it, is he keeps Frisk and Flowey under guard so they are unable to reset (he basically imprisons them), then proceeds to go on a killing spree. Error Sans is essentially a puppet master, which using the blue strings of his to control somebody's soul as well they function as grappling hooks. He also uses Gaster Blasters as well. Error Sans was created as a result of a player messing with the game files too much, resulting in him glitching out. He found himself trapped in the white void between game files (which Core Frisk cannot see). He went insane in there, until he found out how to manipulate the game's code to open portals to various AUs.﻿ Profile Frisk, feeling terrible after a genocide/no mercy run, accepts Sans’ mercy and agrees not to come back if they were any friend of his (just as in-game if you accept Sans’ mercy), except they end up resetting the timeline and coming back anyway. While leaving from the ruins, they hear the familiar sounds of Sans but soon discover instead Sans has become an error in code. Sans is now a somewhat demented and psychotic character who is determined to find any and all anomalies within various timelines and destroy them. His character is one of confusion and somewhat hypocritical behavior since he himself is an anomaly, yet he views himself as the cleanser of timelines instead. Due to the level of insanity he has, hisreal motives and behaviors are still a mystery. His colors are in negative, and he has the ability to latch onto and control individual’s souls with long puppet-like strings. He has powers such as Gaster Blasters, only his are black, faster and bigger than Sans's; he also uses red and black bones which are also stronger. He can teleport to any universe he wants to. He has been stated to be a complete mystery due to the erratic and unpredictable behaviors he has. He keeps puppet versions of his other selves that he talks to, calling standard Sans “Sans classic” and naming the other ones by numbers. Underfell is “Sans abomination number 13″. He refuses to discuss Papyrus. At all. Despite admitting he is a glitch/anomaly, he is different since he’s the only one doing something about it. He really wants to hunt down CORE!Frisk. Weaknesses Error has haphephobia (the fear of being touched), and is therefore very hesitant to get physically close to anyone. At random intervals he can glitch up, filling his eye sockets with errors, giving him a major disadvantage if he's in battle. If Error had no strings, he would be a very easy problem to fix. Error also cannot see things far away clearly, as he uses glasses a few times in the comic to show this. The glasses are kept in the pockets of his hoodie. He also knows how to knit, sort of. He is also supposedly weak to water, but no one knows for sure yet. Relationships Blueberry Sans They get along, somehow. Its unclear why Error gets along with Blueberry so well, probably because he's the first "Friend" Error has had in a long time. Ink!Sans Ink is the protector of AUs while Error himself is the destroyer. Error hates Ink!Sans with all of his might. Some fans ship these two, they have an accidental "kid" named Paperjam. CORE!Frisk Started all of this. Error!Papyrus Error!Sans believes he is the only Error in the multi-verse, but there is his brother who also turned out to be one that he does NOT know of. He refuses to discuss Papyrus. At all. However, it may say that he was hidden among the ‘in-between files’ of the multiverses. Rumour has it that Error!Sans may NOT be alone as their are many Errortale characters that lives inside the Anti-Void, such as Error!Undyne (who may not exist). Error!Frisk After the first timeline was destroyed, Frisk had turned into an Error!Frisk, and somewhat, became Error's student. Error Sans is unawares that the human is "Frisk." Error!Gaster While Gaster is all around stronger than Error Sans, Error can beat Gaster in battle when at full power. However, Gaster claims that he is Error's father. This is not canon, however and should be moved accordingly. Fatal_Error TBA Fresh Sans Error is sometimes shipped with Fresh and people have started an ErrorFresh army because of how cute the ship is. |3=100 |1 S.T After multiple times of trying to get into the Omega Timeline, he offered S.T a job to hack him a way into the Omega Timeline. But, S.T refused and Error tried to kill him. Solartale Sans Solartale Sans and Error have always had negative relations. Error attempted to destroy Solartale very quickly, at the point where only Solartale Sans existed. However, unaware of Solartale's power, he retreated into the Anti-Void in 5 minutes. Since then, Error has been hellbent on destroying Solartale. However, he is still fearful of Solartale Sans' power, and thus reluctant to attack again. Create Create and Error don't get along well. Because Create is a creator and Error is a destroyer, they're constantly at each other's throat. Error!SANESSS Error had no idea who the hell is that thing is, when he go to the unknown random dimension. Who knows? Who the hell knows anyway? The thing is that's probably a Dark Error Sans.}} Work Error once destroyed a timeline called Alphatale which was the first ever version of Undertale and its AU's ever, but unknown to this day everyone that has ever existed in the Undertale AU's never heard of Alphatale ever. Error mostly created a dark version of Undertale from the resetted files called Happytale which isn't really happy at all. Error destroyed most of Happytale until CORE!Frisk (CORE!Frisk used a file traveler to travel the files only able to be used once), he completely forgot about Happytale. Well, that is until he remember from another game reset. Now, Happytale is a unknown universe no one has heard of. Trivia *Error is nearsighted. *He also likes to crochet. *Error is shipped with Fresh and Ink but nothing is canon. *Error has Haphephobia, the fear of being touched. *Error also has pixlexia (A term coined by gamers, where the coding is messed up so all the controls are inverted. Left is right, up is down. *Error and Ink combined makes an "accidental" child named Paperjam or PJ. Gallery Error!Sans.png|Error!Sans' battle sprite Error Sans sprite.png|Error!Sans' overworld sprite f286493426e797ba301ae67a487a2d783458f980_128.gif error_sans_by_jboy32x-d9ujayo.png 9408525bdef92855c9db6c6a5c86f2fd-da2d4v7.png download (79).jpg Category:Characters Category:Errortale Category:Horror Category:Timeline Jumping Category:Out-code Characters Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:Sans Category:Skeletons Category:Destroyers Category:Glitch Category:Villains Category:THANK YOU PHOEBE YOU PRICH WAT LOOK ERROR SANS HAS BEEN BLUE SCREEN VIRUS